


Allagrando

by WitchHobi



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Explicit final chapter, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Angst, Rating May Change, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHobi/pseuds/WitchHobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation AU-- </p><p>The year was 2015, he’d spent close to eighteen of those years waiting, memories coming to him in dreams and in moments of silence when his head would pound and his vision would go black and part way to flashes of nostalgia, to a broken family and a boy with shaggy hair that made his heart feel whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adagio

            How long it’d been, he wasn’t sure.

            Years.

            Decades.

            Centuries maybe?

            Probably.

 

 

            The year was 2015, he’d spent close to eighteen of those years waiting, memories coming to him in dreams and in moments of silence when his head would pound and his vision would go black and part way to flashes of nostalgia, to a broken family and a boy with shaggy hair that made his heart feel whole. At nights he’d wake up in a cold sweat with a heart pounding in his chest and a name that touched his lips that when spoken it reminded him of a distant past filled with conflict and war and a flash of pain in his neck and shoulders that had him waking with a start every time.

 

            Some of them had already found each other. Gilbert reached out to him early, pulling him into his arms and refusing to let him go until he’d blubbered for a solid half-hour, pouring apology after apology into the wheaten hair that Gil obsessively smoothed down each time he mussed it.

            Reim and Break found him next, giving him melancholic looks and warm greetings accompanied by promises of information whenever it came.

            Oz and Alice came soon after, carrying Ada and the Vessalius uncle in their wake. They spoke of reunions and harassing his elder brothers and questions of where his what they called ‘partner in crime’ was.

 

            That was the real question wasn’t it.

            Where was he?

 

            Elliot didn’t dwell on it too much, instead he followed his usual routine of waking early and watching the sky for a few moments, the clouds passing through clear blue slowly to an unheard rhythm. He sighed, continuing forward with a cup of coffee and a smile from Gilbert, who ruffled his hair and rushed out the door to his day job like always, leaving him to his thoughts until he’d finally decide to leave the house and make himself useful until his performance that night at the coffee shop where he’d play piano for tips until he was able to secure an actual job.

            Days usually went this way, long and idle, just watching time go by without much interest. He was happy to be here, alive with most of the people he’d known and loved before their lives had gone to hell, sure. He was grateful for what he had and knew it could be worse.

            But Elliot wasn’t sure if he could ever be satisfied with his life until he had him back, _if he was even here to start with._

            Elliot didn’t even want to consider that thought, that maybe he’d done something too foul after he’d left him that he’d lost his chance to return.

            Shaking his head, he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to clear his thoughts before he looked once more out the windows of his and Gilbert’s small house. They’d decided to move in together as they were the only ones able to tolerate each other long enough not to tear out each other’s throats. Gilbert was passive and easy to get along with, he’d visit Vincent on Fridays and occasionally room with Break on the weekends. Oz and Alice would spend nights more than every once in a while and they thankfully learned quite quickly to give Elliot his time and space whenever he asked for it.

            These days he was never lonely, always had some sort of company when he wanted it, he’d even get visits from Vanessa every now and again, and yet, he still couldn’t exactly _fit._

            He’d been looking for a place where he fit in seamlessly into this barrage of people and places, Gilbert fit in without flaw with Oz and Alice and Break and even sometimes Vincent. Break had his own place with Sharon and Reim. Oz got on well with Elliot, but he still didn’t exactly and wholeheartedly _belong_ anywhere yet, and the thought always worried him more than he liked to admit.

           

Sometimes he worried if he ever really would.

 

            But life went on, Elliot gathered his things early and headed out, deciding to drop by the music store to pick up new blank sheet music and a fresh composer’s pen before he’d have to get groceries before Gilbert had a fit when he realized that he forgot to fetch eggs for the fifth time that week.

            It wasn’t a bother regardless, the air was nice and the commute was moderate. It was good for him to get the exercise and no matter how much he’d complain about being forced to leave the house when he didn’t feel like it, he quite enjoyed the hectic atmosphere of the city that would nearly take him over as he’d step within the limits of and be surrounded by strangers. It made Elliot feel small in a way he wasn’t used to but most definitely didn’t mind. Women held children’s hands to keep them from wandering too far, men spoke on cellphones with haste to bosses who probably wouldn’t accept their two cents, young teenagers moved in packs discussing homework and sports games and weekend plans, and all the while Elliot simply strolled along, taking in some of the sight of the bustle before he stopped in front of his destination.

           

            Which is when something felt off.

 

            Elliot shook his head, temporarily brushing the creeping feeling off his shoulders as he pushed the door to the music shop open. He was greeted with a smile and wave by the elderly lady at the desk and he nodded in return, approaching her.

            “You’re here early today, did the restaurant’s management finally give you a slot you deserve?” She asked, amusement touching her tone when she spoke.

            Elliot simply shook his head, “Ah, no. Unfortunately, they still wouldn’t be able to tell true genius if it punched them in the face. I just thought I’d get an early start today.”

            “Oh, excellent!” She touched her hands together as if silently clapping, “I’d ask you to sit and play me for a bit but someone has already taken the piano you like to play in the other room. Maybe if you have time you could play me something once he leaves.”

           

            Come to think of it, he _had_ heard the sound of the piano being played as he entered the store, “maybe so--.” Elliot’s voice trailed off and his blood ran frigid.

            The melody that filled the air was melancholic and minor. Graced arpeggios that descended along the key of A with finesse that could only belong to one person. He didn’t even need to be able to see the pianist to tell they were the composer of the piece, it came with gentleness and expertise that could only be achieved by someone who’d known the sound with such familiarity that it could only have came from them.

            Elliot was sure he must’ve looked mad, but he couldn’t find heart to care as he muttered a quick ‘excuse me’ to the shop owner before taking off to the back room where the sale pianos were kept.

            He opened the door quickly and loudly but the music didn’t stop; much unlike Elliot’s heart did when his gaze finally rest on the musician seated at his favorite instrument.

            He played with his eyes closed, shaggy hair falling out of the most horrific excuse for a ponytail Elliot had ever seen in his life, glasses slightly askew on his brow where his forehead had scrunched a bit in concentration.

            Yet above it all, Elliot couldn’t find it within himself to stop him from playing, to yell his name, to cross the room and shake him until he had his attention. Instead, he stood there, chest tightening with every triplet played with delicate hands, breath shaking with every cadence that made its way up the keys with elegance in a way that only he was able to master, eyes itching with the threat of tears as the piece that he’d memorized, heard in his dreams, came slowly and softly to a close.

 

            And the boy finally raised his head, letting out a rough breath as if he’d been holding it in the entire time he played. He brought a sleeve to his face and lifted his glasses for a moment to wipe what Elliot could only assume were building tears before he finally seemed to notice someone else in the room, and opened his eyes, blinking once, twice, three times, until Elliot was sure he’d finally understood.

 

            He looked frightened almost, but Elliot just smiled slightly, brows furrowing as he forced himself to swallow the lump that clawed its way into his throat, “hello, Leo.”


	2. Andante

Leo felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

            Fear struck him like lightning and he was frozen in place, his hands slipped from the ivory keys to the piano bench and he clung to the edge because he was certain that if he had nothing to hold onto he might just collapse. He opened his mouth only to close it again, not knowing what to say to the boy he’d practically killed all those years ago.

a

            “Leo,” Elliot spoke again with softness that made him want to rip his heart out, he’d rather have damned himself, suffered fire and brimstone but instead he was faced with something that in his previous life he would’ve wanted to injure himself just for allowing himself to hope for.

            He closed his eyes when he heard Elliot move closer to him, flinching when a hand touched his shoulder, squeezing a bit.

            “Gentleness doesn’t suit you, Elliot,” Leo said, his voice betraying him almost immediately.

            “Would you rather I beat you, Leo it’s been _years-_ jesus, you’re _shaking,_ come here.” Elliot barely gave him a moment’s notice before sitting beside him on the piano bench, almost immediately gathering him into his arms, almost forcing him against his chest with a chin on top of his head.

            His heart pounded, his blood running icy, and he found himself suddenly too exhausted to struggle, instead opting to protest verbally, “Elliot—I can’t, you can’t, I don’t deserve to--.”

            “Don’t you dare,” Elliot snapped and it was an immediate nostalgia, “don’t you even _dare_ try to say you don’t deserve to be here. Do you have any idea how long I’ve been looking for you? How much I’ve _missed_ you? I haven’t slept peacefully for close to twenty years now because I’m not getting my ass kicked in my sleep by some _idiot_ who steals all my covers and then has the nerve to complain that I turned off his reading light. I haven’t been able to look at libraries without thinking of you and your spoiling lectures and your stupid forts you’d make to avoid conflict while you holed yourself up and read. I haven’t been able to spend time with Oz or Alice or Gilbert without feeling lost because everything reminds me of you.” He shifted, pushing Leo back by his shoulders to look him in the eyes and he almost shivered at the intensity in the steel blue that stared back at him, “so don’t you even try to say that you don’t deserve to be here, when I can’t call a single place home without you there.”

            Leo was at a loss, he bit down on his lip in a failed attempt to keep it from trembling visibly as he lifted a hand to touch Elliot’s face, wiping a stray tear from his cheek and not being able to fight the light smile that crept into his features when Elliot leaned into his touch, his eyes closing momentarily.

            “I’m sorry,” Leo said, not completely sure if it was to Elliot or to himself.

            “You have nothing to apologize for,” Elliot mumbled, eyes blinking open, leaning forward to touch his forehead to Leo’s.

            Leo hummed low in his throat, more an idle sound than anything, “maybe so, but let me wallow, it’s rude to deny me my basic amenities.”

            Elliot actually laughed at that, tilting his chin up briefly to kiss the tip of Leo’s nose, “oh? Amenities such as, stealing and walking all over my poor, disgraced heart? How about making a fool out of me in public? And don’t think I’m letting you off for embarrassing me in front of Oz that one time.”

            “Hm, yes. Also, my other amenities include lots of affection from a certain Nightray, a cup of tea, some catching up, and someone to share my goddamn bed again, it’s too cold on my own.”

 

            Elliot smiled, nodding as he dipped his head, pressing a kiss to Leo’s lips, “you’re right, being alone is too cold, and it’s not satisfying to me in the least.” And with that, he tangled his fingers in that ridiculous shaggy hair and reconnected his kiss, and the feeling of his slight, off-center grin against Leo’s felt familiar and warming and for once, Leo was suddenly okay with letting go of the past.

            Leo pulled away first, only to laugh at Elliot’s disappointed expression, yet the sound of it seemed to set alight his eyes in a way he hadn’t seen in far too long. “Elliot,” he said, taking his face into his hands once more and nodding, “let’s go home, we have quite a bit of catching up to do.”

 

 


	3. Allegro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I went against my religion and let Elliot top, because it felt right.
> 
> The alternate title of this work is "Alabaster"   
> Enjoy

They walked back to his home together, Elliot called in to the coffee shop and told them that he wouldn't be able to come in that evening, and he turned off his phone, he didn't need it for now after all.

            Leo was strangely quiet during the commute back to his flat, he smiled every now and then, nudged Elliot's shoulder with his every few steps, occasionally laughed at something he said, but for the most part, silence.

            Elliot led Leo up the front walkway to his door, glancing over his shoulder as he unlocked it, "it shouldn't be too cluttered unless Gil's already home, so sorry if it is," he said, swinging the door open into his living room.

            Leo scoffed audibly, "it isn't like you to apologize for such things."

            "What can I say?" Elliot smiled lightly, "I've changed since I've been away."

 

* * *

 

 

            Elliot Nightray used to fancy himself an eloquent human being, one who was able to twist words into sonnets with diction like symphonies, but that was all until Leo had decided to shove his tongue down his throat.

            He'd been trying to tell Leo the story of how he'd reconnected with Gil, and then Oz shortly after when Leo, as always, took the lead.

            It was a position they'd been in many a time in the past, their past. Leo slowly crawling over him, hands that were originally balanced on his shoulders slowly trailing down his chest as his lips took over Elliot's with a ferocity that spoke measures to their time apart.

            Elliot hadn't necessarily pictured it this way, he'd pictured bringing him home to Gil and watching as they caught up, pictured making Leo tea and asking if he'd finally gotten it to his liking. Finally, he had imagined he'd bring him back to his bedroom, lay with him until the stars were overhead and their light reflected in his violet eyes and he'd finally kiss him like he wanted to, needed to, kiss him like coming home after a long day of dealing with teachers and prefects. Kiss him like he deserved to be, not roughly or with haste but with tenderness and fleeting touches and a light caress of his cheek just under his universal eyes that still entrapped him the way they did so long ago.

            But instead he felt fire in his blood, coursing through in a white-hot tide that set him alight from the inside and gave him a wave of confidence he usually lacked. He raised a hand from where Leo had it pinned at his side, resting it against his chest and pushing just enough to break their kiss long enough to speak, "Leo, slow down."

            Leo's brow visibly furrowed, his head tilting to the side, slightly as if questioning him, "why? Don't tell me you've gone and changed your mind--."

            "No," Elliot said immediately, slowly sitting up and looping an arm around Leo's waist, making his back arch a bit as his body moved closer to Elliot's in his lap, "there _isn't_ any changing my mind with you. I just, don't want this to be rushed. There's so many things I never got to tell you, never got to _show_ you, and that's what I want to do now."

            Leo smiled before laughing, shaking his head slowly while he rubbed at his eyes, only succeeding into adding to the tinge of red already coloring his cheeks, "you're so silly and sentimental. You probably had some ideal of how this was going to go. Go on then, show me."

            Elliot nodded slowly, gathering Leo and standing with him, carrying him without any trouble back to his bedroom, kicking the door shut on his way in. He dropped Leo unceremoniously onto his bed, turning away from him briefly to kick off his shoes and loosen his tie before he faced him again and made his way towards him, leaning over him with a surprising amount of grace for him, guiding Leo back onto his pillows as he took his place hovering over him.

            "I love you," Elliot said, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

            "I know you do," Leo said, his voice soft, "and I, you."

            Elliot smiled briefly, kissing his jaw, "I love everything about you."

            Leo said nothing as Elliot moved downwards, peppering kisses in between words.

            "I love your smile, and your laugh," he pressed his lips to the pulse point on his throat, "I love the way your eyes light up when you get what you want," teeth gently, carefully nipping at the soft skin below them, "I love the way you never treated me like I was something to be coddled, but as an equal," he gave a firm suck to the patch of skin he'd been nibbling on, "I love how you saved me, you helped me remember who I was, you kept me in line, you did what was best for me until the very end."

            He pulled back for a moment, admiring the already-blossoming bruise at the junction of Leo's neck and shoulder. He stared for a moment, before feeling the need to speak, "You usually do this, if you want to, don't feel like I'm forcing you to--."

            Leo shook his head, "it's fine, you idiot, I want this, don't stress yourself so much."

            Elliot took a deep breath and nodded, brushing aside Leo's bangs to properly meet his eyes before he leaned downward, resting his forehead against his before he shifted his support and began trailing his free hand down the other's body. His fingers brushed his sensitive sides delicately before giving him a firm squeeze on the hip. Elliot's hand eventually migrated, brushing against the front of Leo's pants, he quirked a small smile before rubbing the material with a bit more force, eyes narrowing slightly with amusement when Leo began to react under his touch. He didn't waste much time in unbuttoning his slacks and slipping his hand under the waistband of Leo's underwear, taking hold of him without hesitation. He made quick work of stroking him, building no particular rhythm until Leo's brows furrowed and biting his lip didn't fully suppress the sound that escaped him as Elliot applied more pressure with his thumb to the head.

            The sound on its own was enough to put Elliot in a massively uncomfortable situation, but his own needs could wait for a while yet.

            "Elliot," Leo made a call for his attention, a layer of breath shrouding his voice.

            Elliot smiled slightly, "hm? What is it, Leo?" He asked him, the motion of his hand never stopping, never slowing, but never gaining enough moment to provide Leo means of release.

            "Don't…" Leo shook his head, most likely to clear his thoughts, "don't fucking tease me…"

            It was Elliot's turn to laugh, "that doesn't sound like you, but alright. Give me a second." And with that, he was climbing off of the bed, Leo propping himself up on his elbows caught the corner of his vision but he set about his work, fetching supplies from his dresser drawer. He shot a warning look back to his companion that said "don't you dare comment," before returning to him.

            Elliot reached forward, hooking his fingers in Leo's beltloops, "lift your hips," and when he did so, Elliot tugged off his pants and tossed them to the side along with his own shirt and the one that Leo had so elegantly discarded before much of anything had gone down. Afterward, he positioned himself, slowly guiding Leo's legs apart as he placed a kiss on his inner thigh. Reaching behind himself briefly, Elliot felt around and found the bottle of lube, uncapping it and squeezing a liberal amount onto his fingers before leaning forward and gently probing Leo's entrance. He could feel the smaller man tense as he slowly pushed a finger inside, reveling in the warmth of just that as he worked on loosening him.

            "Shhhh," Elliot hushed, "relax, you're tensing up."

            "Kind of hard not to," Leo quipped, wiggling his hips a bit to get more comfortable, _"remember?"_

            Elliot rolled his eyes, pressing a second finger inside and quirking a brow when Leo let out a surprised huff of a gasp accompanied by a small shiver that seemed to run through his whole body. "Cute," Elliot said with what Leo would call a shit-eating grin.

            "You sh-shut up." Leo stuttered, shifting, "it's fine, just come on."

            "Are you sure?" Elliot's amusement drifted, "we've only been at this a few minutes…"

            "It's fine," Leo insisted, but Elliot wasn't convinced.

            "Leo, this is the first time in a long while, I just don't want to hurt you."

            "It's not," Leo said.

            Elliot froze, he knew he didn't have any right to be angry if Leo had gone forward but…

            "Not like that, you _idiot,_ " Leo sighed, "I've just… been waiting a while, the nights are cold you know."

            Elliot began to understand and he couldn't help the childish laugh that escaped him, and in turn earned him a pillow to the face.

            "Now shut up, just go, don't make me break out the pleases."

            Elliot nodded, taking a breath before he got up once more, unbuttoning and kicking out of his pants. He took himself in hand to coat his erection with extra lubricant just to be safe, before he climbed over Leo once more, touching their foreheads together again, as they always did, and with a bit of situating, he pressed forward, slowly and steadily into the heat of him.

            Elliot was the first to break eye contact, a long sigh tearing from his lungs as his head slowly slipped from Leo's, burying his face into the crook of his neck as Leo looped his arms under Elliot's shoulders for support.

            Leo tipped his head back against the pillows, his breathing a bit erratic, "Elliot, _move,_ I'm getting older here."

            Elliot only responded with a low noise in his throat and a merciless snap of hips that had Leo keening. The tempo was harsh and rough and what they both needed.

            Years of pent up emotion lost in sweat and tears and the sound of each other's names being called out in a erotic haze that filled both their heads and turned them with ecstasy. It was such a primal thing to call a coming-home, but in the end it was what it was. The sealing of a story to be forever held as the day they returned to each other's lives in every way possible. Heat filled their veins and set hearts aflame, skin burned white-hot and breaths puffed intense warmth that coupled with the pooling, winding sensations that filled their guts until it finally released.

 

            _and it was alabaster._

* * *

 

            They lay resting for hours, at one point Gil came knocking only to be told that Elliot was "busy" and judging by the tone of voice his brother had used when told that he'd leave dinner for him on the counter, he knew he'd be cooking for three, and judging by the atmosphere, he knew _exactly_ what had gone on while he was at work.

            But Elliot didn't mind, nor did Leo, instead they only reclined, talking of memories and the new ones they'd forged in their time away from each other.

            Elliot smiled lightly when Leo told of how he'd run into Rufus Barma, only to immediately lose him again, and how he wasn't exactly sorry he had.

            "Hey," Elliot said, catching Leo's attention just long enough to catch his lips in a quick kiss. "Thank you for coming home."

            Leo's lips turned upwards and he closed his eyes momentarily, nodding, "yes, and thank you for inviting me back."

 

            "I wouldn't dream of living a day without my precious valet that I didn't have to."

            Leo laughed, "but of course, that'd be preposterous indeed."


End file.
